1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and relates particularly to a semiconductor package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a circuit board comprises mainly of a plurality of layers of alternately stacked patterned circuit layers and dielectric layers, wherein the patterned circuit layers may be formed, for example, by a copper foil which has undergone processes such as photolithography and etching, and the dielectric layer is then disposed between the patterned circuit layers to isolate the patterned circuit layer of each layer. In addition, the stacked patterned circuit layers are mutually connected electrically by a plated through hole (PTH) or a conductive via penetrating the dielectric layer. Lastly, various types of electronic components are disposed on the surface of the circuit board (for example an active component, passive component and the like), and achieves a purpose of electrical signal propagation via the circuit design of the internal circuit.
However, along with the markets demand for electronic products needing to be compact in size and portably convenient, therefore in current electronic products, designs with electronic components already soldered to the circuit board to be embedded in the circuit board as an embedded component, and therefore may increase the layout area of the substrate surface, to achieve a purpose of thinner electronic products. However, in conventional embedded chip technology, a receiving groove needs to first be formed on the substrate, for the chip to be disposed in the receiving groove of the substrate. Then, a step for filling an insulation compound is performed, to embed the chip in the substrate. However, the insulation compound typically is in a cured state that is not easily deformed after being treated by high temperature curing, and therefore frequently results in many unfilled spaces between the embedded component and the insulation compound, and the spaces not only easily affect the binding of the substrate with the embedded component during lamination, but also affects the positioning of the embedded component with the contacts during lamination.